Prior art test sockets have been provided for testing integrated circuit components “IC components.” IC sockets have compliant contact pins which make electrical contact with an IC component by pressing against contact surfaces if the IC component which results in pushing the IC component outward from within the IC sockets. Clamping mechanisms have been provided for holding the IC components in IC sockets against the force of the compliant contact pins. Prior art clamping mechanism have been provided with both clamp arms for holding the IC components and a separate latch for locking the clamp arms in position.